The Groove Squad is Born
by Ellis97
Summary: Penny, Chrissy and their friends have retained their superpowers and are now forming a brand-new crime fighting superhero team, but must learn to control their powers and work together. Unfortunately, Talon is back and is forming an alliance with the evil Dr. Nightingale and his plot for world domination! Can Penny and Chrissy stop Nightingale and Talon before it's too late?
1. Back at Bay City

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks! It looks like it's time for another episode in the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget. While Gadget, Jorge and Ivan are on their own mission, lets get back to Bay City and see how Penny, Bridget and Brain are doing with their new friends, Chrissy, Ping and Mackenzie.**

* * *

Our story opens up at Dr. Claw's secret hideout, where we see his recently unfrozen nephew, Talon having a meeting with him.

"It's been a while Talon" Dr. Claw stroked his MAD Cat.

"Sure has, uncle" Talon nervously chuckled "I've been frozen like a popsicle since Inspector Gadget stopped your missile back in the Arctic North"

"Don't remind me" Claw clenched his fist.

"So, how long have I been frozen?" asked Talon.

"Three months" Dr. Claw responded.

"Wait a minute! How come you never went looking for me?" asked Talon.

"Never mind that!" Claw shouted "I need you to do something for me!"

"What?" asked Talon.

"I haven't' been committing any crimes lately because I'm currently formulating my latest plan to destroy Inspector Gadget and his stupid niece and I guarantee, this one will not fail!" Claw explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Talon.

"Nothing! I don't want you around to mess things up again like last time! So I'm sending you to work for someone else!" Claw ordered his nephew.

"Someone else? Who?" asked Talon.

"Here's the address!" Claw said as he handed Talon a sticky note with some writing on it "This is an associate of mine from Bay City who used to work with me fifteen years ago until his stupid machines kept causing catastrophic meltdowns to my lair and I sent him away, so I want you to have him to a little favor me..."

"What kind of favor?" Talon raised an eyebrow.

"This is what I want you to do" Claw handed Talon some blueprints for something "Have him build this...it's a device that can alter my entire being! With it, I can take over the world and finally destroy Inspector Gadget once and for all!"

"Uh, wouldn't it be easier if you had one of your own scientists build this machine?" suggested Talon.

"JUST GO!" Claw slammed his fist on his armrest again "Or I swear to God you will be permanently disowned and forever a disgrace to this organization! Just like your pathetic brother!"

"Wait a minute. What happened to my brother anyways?" asked Talon "Isn't he supposed to be in juvie? One of the MAD Agents told me he escaped and was never seen again. What happened?"

"Never mind that! Just leave! NOW!" Claw shouted.

"Yes sir" Talon quickly said and ran over to the MAD choppers.

"He'd better not fail" Claw stroked his MAD Cat.

Now, we cut to our protagonist, Penny Brown, who is having a picnic with her Uncle Gadget?

"Uncle Gadget, this is a wonderful picnic" she smiled at her uncle.

"Indeed it is, Penny" Gadget nodded "Nothing like the sun and some delicious food"

"Especially the fried fish that Grandma used to make for me and my folks" Penny said as she took a bite out of her food.

Just then, Gadget's phone began to ring and he spoke into his pinky "Hello Chief? You're where? Don't worry! I'm on my way!"

Gadget walked over to a bush and saw Chief Quimy holding a message, which Gadget grabbed.

Gadget read the message "Dr. Claw is plotting to rob the First National Bank, your assignment is to stop him at once! This message will self-destruct. Don't worry chief, I'm always on duty!"

Gadget crumpled up the message and tossed it at Chief Quimby, which then blew up in his face...literally.

"I hate him" Quimby muttered to himself.

"Looks like I'll have to cut our picnic short, Penny" said Gadget "I must stop Dr. Claw!"

Gadget ran to the Gadgetmobile and started to drive towards his mission at breakneck speed, while Penny tried to run after her uncle.

"Uncle Gadget! Come back! Uncle Gadget!" she shouted "Take me with you!"

Just then, Brain started shaking Penny's shoulders "Penny! Penny! Penny! Wake up! Wake up!"

All of a sudden, Penny woke up from her wonderful dream and saw that she was in somebody's bedroom.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Penny, it's time to get up" said Bridget "Chrissy's mom is making us some breakfast"

"Breakfast? Good, I'm starving" Penny said as she got up from the inflatable bed.

Penny, Bridget and Brain went downstairs and saw Chirssy, who was waiting at the table eating a tasty breakfast of waffles and bacon.

"Bout time ya'll arrived, your breakfast is ready" she said.

Penny and Bridget sat down and started to eat their breakfast.

As you remember from one of our previous stories, Penny and Bridget signed up for a seven week school exchange program to Bay City High School. When they got there, they encountered some new friends including Chrissy, Ping, Mackenzie, Adrienne, Zeke and Brain...who had followed them there. Then, they got superpowers after some sort of electric zap, but that vanished after first using them.

"So, what we are going to do today?" Bridget asked as she ate a piece of her waffle.

"We're going to the park to practice our cheerleading" Chrissy replied "I'd love to have you guys come along"

"Sure thing, Chrissy" Bridget told them "I'd be perfect for our paper on our journey to Bay City. What say you, Penny?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure" Penny replied as she played with her food.

"Is something wrong, Penny?" asked Bridget "You look kinda down in the mouth"

Brain nodded in agreement and felt Penny's head.

"I don't know Bridge, it's just that something is wrong with me since we got here. I just don't know what" Penny responded.

"Perhaps it's losing our powers" Bridget assumed.

"Well maybe a trip to the park and some fresh air will get you back to normal" suggested Chrissy "Come on. Zeke and the girls are waiting for us"

Penny, Chrissy and Bridget got off the table and started walking to the park with Brain in tow. Penny didn't know what was wrong with her, she was away from her uncle for the first time since he became her guardian and started having weird dreams about him. Maybe hanging out with her friends would calm her nerves. Chrissy was also a little bugged out about something as well; she was miffed about losing her superpowers and was also very stressed about the cheer championships. They both looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with one another. Little did they know that this would be a pretty bizarre day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like we're back in Bay City with Penny and her friends. It looks like Talon is back in the saddle and is on his way to Bay City to meet Dr. Nightingale on an assignment from his evil uncle. Now pay attention because this will be important throughout the season, both in Metro City and in Bay City.**

 **What could be wrong with Penny? Can Chrissy get confident enough to believe in winning the cheer championship? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. The Powers Return

Our heroines had finally made it to the park, where Zeke, Mac and Chrissy were waiting for them.

"Bout time ya'll arrived, we've been waiting for two minutes" Zeke remarked.

"Sorry, but Penny's been acting weird this morning" Chrissy explained.

"No I have not!" Penny placed her hands on her hips "I am just acting a bit out-of-character. Maybe I'm just tired"

"Right" Chrissy raised an eyebrow "Anyways, let's get to practicing"

Penny, Bridget and Brain sat down with Zeke and they started to watch Chrissy, Mac and Ping practice their cheer.

"Wildcats, we're the best" they cheered "We're so much better than the rest"

"No, no, no" said Chrissy "That was lame! Let's try that 'Go Back' cheer"

"Sure thing, mademoiselle" Mac remarked.

They began to cheer again "Go back! Go back! Go back to the woods! Cause we're the greatest cheer squad in the neighborhood"

"That's pretty catchy" Penny remarked.

"No, no, no!" Chrissy said, frustrated "That cheer is a no-show as well. Maybe we should just give up on the competition altogether"

"Don't feel bad Chrissy, sports aren't everything" said Ping "You shouldn't be so stressed or irritable because of it"

"Yeah, so what if you lose and end up hated by the other girls? You'll have tried" Penny said.

Everyone glared at Penny.

"Sorry" Penny gulped.

"You know Penny, it's not like you to be so brutally honest or insensitive" said Bridget "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Bridget, I'm just trying to help" said Penny.

"Maybe you're just bummed that we lost our powers" suggested Ping.

"Yeah, maybe that's it" said Penny "And maybe that's why Chrissy's stressed and frustrated"

"Yeah, I miss my powers" Chrissy nodded "I wish I could've kept them longer. It was so awesome being super strong"

"But you girls can't let it get the best of you" Bridget told them "After all, Penny and I have a paper to worry about and you amiga's have to worry about the championships"

"Yeah, you're right I'll get over it...in a few years" Chrissy sighed.

"I won't" Penny remarked.

Chrissy tried thinking of something to do, then got an idea.

"I've got it!" she snapped her fingers "Why don't we try the Triple Flip?"

Ping gasped "Oh my God! The Triple Flip?"

"The Triple Flip?" gasped Mac.

"Not the Triple Flip! Anything but the Triple Flip!" Penny panicked "What's the Triple Flip?"

"It's when two trios of girls start flipping in unison" Chrissy explained "It's like the hardest cheer move in the history of cheerleading"

"Sounds like a challenge, I'm up for it" said Mac.

"This I gotta see" Zeke remarked.

Just then, some guy arrived. It was none other than Fernando, looking for Chrissy.

"Uh oh, here comes the parade of evil" Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Hola Seniorita Chrissy" he said as he approached Chrissy.

Chrissy gasped "Oh my God! It's Fernando"

"Where were you last night?" asked Fernando "I called your house wondering where the buena chica was"

Chrissy turned to the reader "Buena chica? I think that's some kind of desert"

"Actually Chrissy, he's saying that you're very pretty" Bridget pointed out.

"Score one for the C-Girl" he whispered to herself "Sorry Fernando, I guess I lost track of time, but maybe we can get together sometime tonight?"

"Hola, Fernando" said someone walking by "Que pasta?"

"Great, the Parade of Evil now has a second show" Bridget sarcastically said.

It was Star and her posse of twins.

"I see you girls chickened out on the dye jobs" Star smirked "Too bad. I think Herbert did a pretty awesome job"

"Yeah, awesome" said Stacy and Roxanne.

"You know Star, I'd love to stay and chat, but we're kind of occupied right now" Chrissy retorted.

"Oh Fernando, I could really use your help with something" Star said as she grabbed onto Fernando's arm "I packed a tasty picnic lunch, but I think I brought too much food. Would you like to join us? I'd ask Chrissy to join us, but it looks like she's on a diet"

"Um...okay" Fernando said before turning to Chrissy "Fernando will call you later, okay?"

"Okay" Chrissy sighed as she watched Star and the twins leave with Fernando "Man, if I still had my powers, I'd toss her right into the pond"

"Why do foreign guys always have the luck?" Zeke asked Brain.

Brain shrugged and shook his head.

"Maybe it's because of their accents and the fact that they sometimes don't speak our language" Bridget remarked "Right Penny?"

"Uh, yeah...probably" Penny said, not paying attention.

"Penny, what is wrong?" asked Bridget "It's not like you not to fawn over an attractive foreign guy or not listen to me. Then again, you never listen to my reasoning"

"I just can't figure out what's wrong with me" said Penny "I know there's something wrong, but I really don't know"

"You'll figure it out soon, Penny. Don't worry" said Chrissy "Maybe we could use some refreshments. How about some ice cream?"

"No thanks, my mom doesn't want me eating anything sugary because it makes me too hyper" said Ping "After all, she is a therapist. Though it is kind of weird when she says my time is up and she'll me next week"

"And Penny's lactose intolerant" Bridget added.

"Lactose intolerant? What's that mean?" asked Ping.

"Lactose intolerant means that Penny is allergic to dairy products such as milk, cheese, yogurt and ice cream" Mac explained.

"Okay then...how about some smoothies?" suggested Mackenzie "I'm buying!"

"I'll go get em" said Zeke "Wanna come, Ping?"

"Sure" Ping smiled.

Zeke and Ping walked over to a nearby juice bar and bought some smoothies. While the bartender was bringing them, Zeke was trying to ask Ping something.

"So...uh...Ping..." he nervously gulped "I know this isn't the best time and all, but I think that well...if you're not doing anything sometime after the championships, would you like to hang out...just the two of us as...friends?"

"As...friends?" asked Ping.

"Sure...as friends" Zeke nervously chuckled.

The two puppy lovers started to get close to each other's faces when all of a sudden, something ruined their romantic moment.

"Smoothies are ready!" the bartender said as he placed a tray of six smoothies on the bar.

"Uh, thanks" said Zeke as he grabbed the tray.

Zeke and Ping walked back to their friends with the smoothies, one of which Ping started to drink. Just then, she felt some sort of weird sensation in her stomach.

"Are you okay, Ping?" asked Zeke.

"I don't know, Zeke" Ping felt her stomach "I just feel kind of funny..."

All of a sudden, Ping underwent an awesome transformation; her outfit transformed into a blue jumpsuit with matching glasses, her hair changed into a ponytail and she started to fly in the air.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" she gasped "What's going on?"

"Great Gatsby!" exclaimed Zeke "We'd better get back the others"

At that same time, Penny, Bridget and Brain were watching Chrissy and Mac practice their cheering.

"Not so bad, but I think ya'll could use a bit more stretching" said Bridget "What do you think, Penny?"

"I don't know" Penny shrugged "Maybe they could sound more cheery or something"

Just then, Zeke and Ping arrived with the smoothies.

"Hey Ping, nice outfit" said Bridget, who then realized something "Wait a second! How did you?"

"I transformed again" Ping explained.

"And she can somehow fly again" added Zeke.

"But how?" wondered Penny "I thought that superpowers thing was temporary"

"What we need is to retrace our steps to figure out this riddle" said Mac "Ping, what were you doing before you got your powers back?"

Ping started to explain "Well I was just drinking a smoothing, then I suddenly got some sort weird sensation in my stomach and next thing you know, I am floating right in the air"

"Smoothie?" Chrissy raised an eyebrow, then suddenly snapped her fingers "Of course! Adrienne's drink! We were drinking it when we got zapped! That's probably how we got our powers back"

"That's just plain ridiculous, Chrissy" Penny folded her arms.

"Only one way to find out" proclaimed Chrissy.

Chrissy grabbed a smoothie cup and started to drink it. Upon drinking it, she transformed back into her superhero suit (complete with her hair standing up with a green streak) and walked over to a really big rock.

She breathed in "If this doesn't work, prepare to call 911"

Chrissy then made a fist and smashed the boulder into smithereens.

"Dude, that was freakin' awesome" Bridget remarked.

"Those smoothies must act like some sort of activation mechanism" Mac inquired "Like some sort of magic potion"

Mac grabbed another smoothie and drank it, undergoing the same transformation and was her superhero self again.

"Now to put it to the test" she proclaimed.

Mac squinted her eyes and saw though Zeke's clothes, which showed he was wearing Get Along Gang underwear and Mac started to chuckle.

"Hey! No fair!" Zeke said as he covered himself.

"Now for moi" said Bridget.

Bridget grabbed another drink and started to chug it down. She started to undergo an awesome transformation, which caused her to transform into her blue-green spandex and matching mask. She then snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Bridget? Where'd you go?" Penny looked around.

Just then, Penny started to float up and spin around like a basketball until she was then put down to the floor.

"Bridget is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, Penny" she reappeared into thin air "I'm an invisible sista again! Your turn, Penn"

Penny chugged down the last smoothie cup and started to transform back into her red and white jumpsuit and mask and her pigtails to stand up. She put her hands on her forehead and concentrated on a nearby squirrel. Suddenly, she caused the squirrel to float in mid-air and made it go right into a tree hole.

"This is like so totally freakin' awesome, guys!" said Chrissy "We've gotta go tell Adrienne!"

"Right behind you, Chrissy" said Ping.

"Isn't this great, Penny?" Bridget asked her pigtailed best friend "We've got our powers back! You must be cured by now"

"This is great, Bridge" said Penny "But I don't think losing our powers is what's been wrong with me. I just can't figure out and no matter hard I think about it, my brain keeps hurting"

"Especially since you've got psychic powers now" Mac remarked.

"Don't worry, Penny" Chrissy assured her "I'm sure you'll figure it out, eventually. Now let's go tell my cousin the good news"

"Sure" Penny shrugged "Come on, Brain!"

"Ruff!" Brain barked as he followed Zeke and the girls.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroines have got their powers back! But as they say, "With great power comes responsibility at a moderate speed", so it looks like our superpowered friends will have to use their new gifts for good. But what is wrong with Penny? And what gives me the distinct feeling that we're going to learn more about Chrissy's nemesis and her groovy cousin? Stay tuned!**


	3. Two Blondes, Two Interesting Relatives

The girls and Zeke arrived to Adrienne's shop in time for their powers to wear off.

"Crumbs" said Penny "Looks like we'll need a brand new energy boost"

Ping looked up in the sky and saw some swirling purple hole "Hey guys! Look up there! It's some sort of hole thing. Should we be worried?"

"Don't be stupid Ping" said Mackenzie "It's probably just some sort of weather balloon. It'll go away"

"I kind of have to agree with Ping on this, Mac" Bridget said as she looked up in the sky "I think it's getting bigger. Maybe this is something serious"

Just then, Chrissy turned around and saw Ping and Bridget.

"Girls, this is no need to be looking at clouds" said Chrissy "We need to tell Adrienne the good news"

"Okay, Chrissy" Ping gulped, looking somewhat fearful.

Our protagonists walked into the shop, but Bridget and Ping were still concerned about the strange hole in the sky. The kids all got inside to look for Adrienne and his dog. When they got inside, they found the place was a mess.

"Wowsers, this place sure as heck looks like my brother's bedroom" Bridget remarked.

Just then, Napoleon came up from behind a box and saw the girls...and Zeke.

"Grrrr" he growled and then started charging towards the boy.

"Aw nuts" Zeke deadpanned.

Napoleon jumped on Zeke and started growling at him.

"Boy Zeke, that doggy sure has a strong attachment to you" Penny chuckled.

"What I want is for that stupid mutt to get off of me!" Zeke sneered.

Just then, Adrienne popped up from a stand, carrying a box full of stuff.

"Girls, great to see you" he said "I have some wicked awesome news to share"

"What a coinkidink" said Chrissy "Because we have some wicked awesome news too!"

"Really?" asked Adrienne.

"Yeah dude, we like got our powers back!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Crimently! That's some rather fitting news, considering what I was about to yell you five" said Adrienne.

"What is it, Adrienne?" asked Ping.

"Remember that bloke you rescued the other day? I knew I recognized him from somewhere, so I did some checking in my archives" Adrienne explained.

"Really? What did you see?" asked Bridget.

"His name is Nathaniel Nightingale and he's an evil genius" Adrienne replied.

"How do you know that?" asked Chrissy.

"No, wait" said Bridget "Don't tell me! I've seen enough weird and unusual things since Penny and I first met"

"Well here it is anyways" said Adrienne "I know that because I stopped him a while back"

"I told you not to tell" Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you babes would be more interested if I showed you what I was talking about" said Adrienne "Napoleon!"

"Ruff!" Napoleon barked as he lifted up a painting and pressed a red button that was right behind it.

All of a sudden, the part of the floor our protagonists were standing on started going down like an elevator and the dogs hopped on. The elevator let them right to some sort of secret laboratory with some cool spy stuff.

"Wowsers, this is unbelievable" Penny remarked.

"This putting it mildly" Bridget said sarcastically.

Adrienne cleared his throat "You see, I wasn't always the fabulous hair stylist you see before you. I used to work for Her Majesty's Secret Service"

"Isn't that like an 80's band?" Ping raised an eyebrow.

"He means he was a British spy, Ping" Bridget said, annoyed.

"Like Austin Powers" Chrissy remarked.

"Indeed" Adrienne led them to a computer with some stuff on it "Although I'm retired, I like to stay connected. Just in case"

Just then, an image of Nightingale came up onscreen.

"This here is Dr. Nightingale" said Adrienne "His only ambition is world domination. I assume he had something to do with the lightning incident last night"

"So that means he gave us our powers" said Penny.

"I guess in a way, we should be thanking him" Chrissy shrugged.

Adrienne cleared his throat "Yes indeed. I have fought many super villains, but none as evil or repetitive as Dr. Nightingale"

"Bridget and I have seen worse villains than him" Penny remarked.

"But you said you defeated him" said Zeke.

Adrienne continued "I thought I did...until yesterday. Last time I saw him was on Mt. Everest..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TIME BABY!**

Many years ago, on the snowy environment of Mt. Everest, Dr. Nightingale was finally ready to unleash his doomsday device and achieve his ambition of world domination!

"My dream is almost a relatity" he cackled "LARRY! BRING THE CAMERA!"

Larry came rolling towards his master with a camera "Right here, Dr. Nightingale"

Larry took a photo of Nightingale, which the mad scientist looked at "This makes me look fat. Burn it at once!"

Nightingale tossed the picture aside and was ready to activate the doomsday device. Suddenly, up in the sky, a blue copter arrived on the other peak of the mountain and two figures on skis came down. It was Adrienne aka, Agent 0062.5 and his dog, Napoleon!

"So, we meet again Dr. Nightingale!" Adrienne said boldly.

"Aah, my old nemeses, Agent 0062.5" Nightingale evilly grinned "I am going to make you and your little dog scream like girls"

Nightingale reached into his coat and started blasting lasers at Adrienne and Napoleon, who hid behind a pile of snow.

"We have to think of a plan, Napoleon..." Adrienne rubbed his chin, then snapped his fingers "I've got it! You hit him where it hurts and leave the rest to me!"

"Ruff!" Napoleon saluted.

Just then, Nightingale's laser ran out of power and he turned around to see what was the problem. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, Adrienne picked up Napoleon and tossed him right to Nightingale. Napoleon growled and bit the mad scientist right on his behind.

"YEEOOOWWWW!" Nightingale screamed in pain.

With Nightingale occupied, Adrienne used his laser skis poles to zap the doomsday device and blow it up, sending both Nightingale and Larry plummeting down the mountain. Adrienne and Napoleon looked down and assumed that was the end of their arch nemeses.

"Well, I guess that's it" Adrienne shrugged "Wanna hit the slopes?"

"Ruff" said Napoleon.

 **END OF FLASHBACK!**

* * *

"...and that's when we come to now" Adrienne finished "I really didn't think he could survive"

"I can't believe a super villain has been living here in Bay City, right under our noses" Zeke scratched his head.

"Big deal" Bridget rolled her eyes "Evil villains run around Metro all the time"

"Well regardless, we have to find Mr. Skanky Face and crush him like a plankton!" Chrissy pounded her fist into the palm of her hand.

"It's not that simple, baby" said Adrienne "Nightingale may be a little crazy, but he's also very powerful and brainy. He could be dangerous, especially with his Brain Buster"

"Brain Buster, what's that?" asked Penny.

"It's a machine capable of manipulating anybody's mind and turning them into mindless zombies" Adrienne explained.

"So, what?" Chrissy asked sarcastically "I've been called 'Brain Dead' all the time"

"And I've seen more evil machines than I can count" Penny remarked.

"And besides, we're like total superheroes now!" Chrissy added "We can totally handle this"

"Only while the smoothies last" Mac pointed out.

"So we suck down some of Adrienne's Dig-It Drink, take some of his spy gadgets and we're good to go" said Chrissy.

"Not to mention I can guide you guys on how to defeat a villain or sneak around" added Penny "After all, I have tangled with some baddies in the past"

"Okay, okay" said Zeke "You don't have to rub it in, Penny"

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea" said Adrienne "With a little training and a cool theme song, I could make ya'll FABULOUS!"

"But what about cheerleading?" asked Mac.

"And the championships?" added Ping.

"Not to mention school?" Bridget folded her arms "And the fact that you and I are only in town for a few weeks"

"So?" asked Chrissy "Why not enjoy it while you can? Go school! Go cheerleading! Get down with ya bad self!"

"So come on, what do you say?" Penny smiled "Wanna become superheroes?"

Bridget, Ping and Mackenzie looked at each other for a moment and huddled up. Finally, they came to a decision.

"I'm in" said Ping.

"So am I" said Mac.

"Forget it" Bridget folded her arms.

"But why, Bridget?" asked Penny.

"I came here to get away from bad guys and super villains, not increase my career of sneaking off to fight them" the freckled redhead replied "Besides, I'm still concerned about that freaky hole in the sky"

"Come on, Bridge" said Chrissy "We need you too"

"Yeah, who else is gonna be our voice-of-reason who never gets listened to?" Penny snarked.

"Oh fine" Bridget sighed "But I'm doing this cause it's my job to try to keep me and Penny out of trouble and now it's been tripled"

"What about me?" asked Zeke "Don't you guys need me?"

"Of course we need you Zeke" Chrissy put her hand on Zeke's shoulder "We need a secretary"

"Great" Zeke deadpanned.

Just then, Adrienne snapped his fingers "Wait here! I'll be back!"

Adrienne ran off to somewhere, leaving our heroines confused.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Ping turned to the others.

Everyone shrugged.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something" said Bridget "When you think about it, it really boggles the mind"

"What does?" asked Mackenzie.

"Penny's uncle is a cyborg and Chrissy's cousin is a British spy" she replied "And they're both blondes and they both are the same age. Pretty crazy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that is like so freaking awesome!" said Chrissy "Right, Penny?"

"Oh yeah, sure" said Penny, not looking a bit interested.

"But aren't you intrigued by this?" asked Bridget.

"Sure, but I just can't figure out what's wrong with me" said Penny "I mean, this is awesome and all, but something in my brain won't shut up. I just don't know what"

"Don't worry, Penny" said Chrissy "You'll figure it out"

Just then, Adrienne came back with five purple bottles in his hand.

"I'm back" he said.

"What're those?" asked Bridget.

"I used to work undercover in a fashion city" Adrienne replied "I designed these bottles for the models. They're reusable and perfect for holding Dig-It Drinks"

The five girls grabbed the bottles and made some sort of battle pose together, holding the bottles. Chrissy and Penny were next to each other on the front and behind them, Bridget was in the middle, Ping was on the right and Mac was on the left. Think "Charlie's Angels", but with five teenage girls.

"What do you think?" asked Mac "Not bad for five mischievous girls, huh?"

"I totally dig it, you're a very groovy squad" said Adrienne.

"That's it!" Chrissy snapped her fingers "We'll be 'The Groove Squad'! A ragtag group of cheerleading superheroes fighting crime!"

"Just like the title of this story" Ping remarked.

"Well come on, let's go get that Nightingale character" said Penny.

"Not so fast, girls" said Adrienne "Nightingale is too powerful to go after right now"

"Adrienne is right, guys" Bridget agreed "We have to learn to control our powers before we use them. We need to schedule practice sessions"

Just then, the news turned on Adrienne's TV monitor.

"Welcome to DNN! DiC News Network with your hosts, Amy Wellington and Ted!" said the announcer "Brought to you by, Pronto Cereal! The only high-fiber cereal with prune-flavored marshmallows"

Ted cleared his throat "This just in! A giant worm is rampaging through Downtown Bay City eating everything in plain sight! We take you now to Amy Wellington right now!"

The image then switched to Amy, who was right in front of the worm in the rampaging city.

"Thanks Ted" she said "This worm came without warning. Nobody knows where it came from, but we know that it is tearing up the city and eating all the buildings!"

"Girls, are y'all thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Chrissy.

"That one day I'll wake up screaming?" Bridget sarcastically replied.

"No!" said Chrissy "That we have a practice session all nice and ready for us!"

"Now for a cool transformation sequence" Ping remarked.

The girls then clinked their bottles together and drank the beverages that were in them, causing them to regain their skin-tight spandex outfits and groovy hairstyles. They each landed one by one and posed.

"BRING IT ON! GROOVE SQUAD!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Chrissy and Penny have something in common. Not only are they blondes, have dogs and leaders, but they also have relatives who far from normal. Now that they have special powers and have started a team, they must stop that worm monster from rampaging through the city and stop Nightingale! Stay tuned.**


	4. Attack of the 30 Foot Worm

Our heroes arrived downtown in Adrienne's car. When they arrived, the worm was attacking the whole city and eating everything in plain sight. The girls got out and saw the worm.

"Wow, he looked a lot smaller on TV" Chrissy remarked as she saw the monster.

"Everything does" Bridget deadpanned.

"What we really need is a plan" said Penny "But what? Any advice, Adrienne?"

"Work as a team, babies" said Adrienne "And if that doesn't work...run and scream like the Dickens"

Chrissy breathed in deeply "Well, I guess we got nothin to lose"

"And to think, I could've been watching Video Countdown" Bridget said as she rolled her eyes.

The five girls approached the worm, not sure on what do.

"So, what's the plan, Chrissy?" asked Mac.

"Um...bail out!" Chrissy said quickly and nervously.

"Bail out? What the heck's that supposed to mean?" asked Ping.

"I dunno" Chrissy shrugged "That's what they do on those girl-powering superhero shows"

Just then, the worm used his tail to knock a hole into a building and caused a piece of it to roll towards the Groove Squad and knock them down like bowling pins.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Zeke remarked.

The girls then picked themselves and went back to form a plan.

"Well so much for our brave leader" Bridget looked at Chrissy "Anyone got any other bright ideas?"

"How about you, Penny?" Mac asked Penny "You have more experience with this type of stuff than us"

Penny thought for a while "Maybe Ping can create a diversion"

"Me? Create a diversion?" Ping gasped "Are you nuts? I could be eaten! I can't be eaten! There are so many things I haven't done yet!"

"Just hear me out" said Penny "Ping can fly around the worm in circles and cause it to become dizzy"

"Penny with all due respect, that's the lamest thing I've ever heard" Bridget remarked.

"I have to agree with Bridget" said Mac "After all, what if the building falls down on us?"

"Hold on a sec, I think Penny's onto something guys" said Chrissy, who then turned to Ping "Ping, remember that move that won us the nationals? The Morning Star? You think you could try that?"

"I don't know" Ping said, unsure of herself "I mean, I haven't done this in a while and..."

"Come on, Ping" Mac put her hand on Ping's shoulder "We need you, baby and by chance, if you get eaten or killed, I'll just tell your parents you were run over or something"

"Gee, that's comforting...I think" said Ping.

"Yeah Mac, you're such a sweet person" Bridget said sarcastically.

"So can you do it, Ping?" asked Penny.

"I...I can try" said Ping, still not sure of herself.

Ping then walked over to the worm, ready to fight the monster. Well...not really.

"Come on Ping!" Chrissy encouraged "You can do it!"

"Yeah! You go girl!" Mac added.

"Come on, baby! Show me what ya working with!" Penny exclaimed.

"Spread those wings and fly, baby girl!" Bridget added.

Ping closed her eyes and inhaled "3...2...1...FLY!"

Ping zoomed right up in the air and started to fly right towards the worm. She started to roll right towards the monster, causing her to bounce right off the worm and tumble right onto the road and land flat on her stomach.

"Ha ha ha!" the worm laughed heartily.

The rest of the Groove Squad ran towards Ping and pulled her into a bone-crushing group hug.

"Wowsers Ping" said Chrissy "You really made something out of yourself"

"Yeah, that was freakin awesome!" Bridget added.

Ping groaned "Huh? What?"

The girls then dropped Ping back down to the floor.

"Looks like we can do this after all!" said Mac "Now I go!"

Mac zoomed over to an alleyway and grabbed a clothesline.

"Mac, what are you doing with that clothesline?" asked Bridget.

"Testing out my brand new special attack!" Mac replied "Chrissy, toss me in the air as if I'm doing a Grande Aerial! I'm gonna show this guy the fun of physics!"

"You got it!" Chrissy gave a thumbs up.

Chrissy tossed Mac right towards the worm and Mac started lassoing up the worm with the clothesline, which caused the worm to fall right to the ground.

"Alright!" Chrissy, Penny and the others cheered.

"Oh yeah! I did it!" Mac sang as she threw her fists into the air.

All of a sudden, the worm grabbed Mac with his tail.

"Oh my God! He has Mac!" Ping exclaimed.

"Crumbs!" said Penny "What do we do?"

"Don't worry, girls" said Chrissy "I'll get him!"

Chrissy charged right towards the worm to give him such a punch, but before she could, the worm socked her right into a building, causing her to fall right into a pile of rubble.

"Oh snap" said Penny "That's gotta hurt!"

At that same time, Zeke, Adrienne and the dogs were watching the whole thing.

"They're in trouble, Adrienne" Zeke told the ex-spy "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I would love to" said Adrienne "But I don't know how to deal with scary monsters. They're gonna have to figure this thing out on their own"

"I guess that makes sense" Zeke said as he scratched his head "Plus, it would kinda ruin the plot of the chapter"

Meanwhile, Penny, Bridget and Ping ran over to the rubble and helped Chrissy get back up.

"Wowsers! Are you okay, Chrissy?" asked Bridget.

"I'm okay, but I just feel bad that I screwed up" Chrissy said sadly.

"Don't feel bad Chrissy, a lot of heroes started out as total screwballs" said Ping.

"If you ever master your powers, try working on sensitivity" Bridget told Ping.

"Remember what Adrienne said, Chrissy" Penny told their leader "We have to work together if we want to accomplish this. We have to rescue Mac!"

"Bt the only to get Mac out is to distract that worm and get her out while he's occupied" said Chrissy "Anyone got any bright ideas?"

Everybody looked at each other with confusing looks, not sure of what to do.

"Oh! I have an idea!" said Bridget "Why don't we try using Ping? She'd be perfect bait!"

"WHAT?!" Ping asked, angrily.

"Just hear me out" Bridget continued "Me and Ping will distract the worm while Penny rescues Mac with her telekinesis"

Chrissy kept thinking and then thought of something "I have an idea! How's about we use Ping and Bridget to distract the worm and Penny can use her psychic powers to get Mac?"

"Great idea, Chrissy" said Penny.

"Yeah" Ping added.

"Sure Chrissy, that was definitely a great idea!" Bridget said both in a frustrated and sarcastic manner "SURE WISH I THOUGHT OF IT!"

"What about you, Chrissy? What are you gonna do?" asked Penny.

"Take out the trash, baby!" she said, proudly.

Ping and Bridget then walked over to the worm to put the plan into action.

"Okay here's the plan" said Bridget "You distract the worm from the front side and I'll use my invisibility powers to distract him from behind"

"Gee Bridget, are you sure that will work?" asked Ping.

"No, but it's our only shot" Bridget replied "Now to get down to business"

Bridget snapped her fingers and turned invisible. She walked to behind of the worm, while Ping carried her role in the mission.

"Hey you, Wormy!" she shouted "Over here!"

The worm turned around and saw what Ping was doing.

"Yeah me" she nervously said "Uh...d-d-don't you want to eat me? I'm surely tasty and full of protein and vitamins!"

The worm slurped his tongue and started to chase Ping, who screamed in horrific fear.

"Fly!" she said quickly and then started flying into the sky.

While the worm was trying to eat Ping, the invisible Bridget went to back to the worm and started to poke his tail repeatedly. The worm then got provoked by this and turned around to see what was poking him, but he couldn't see what was happening.

"I'm poking you! You can't see me, but I'm poking you!" Bridget mocked.

The worm then turned around again more quickly and suddenly, he dropped Mac, who started to fall to the ground.

"Hang on Mac!" Penny exclaimed "That's my cue!"

Penny put her index fingers on her forehead and squinted her eyes, using her telekinetic powers to prevent Mac from falling and had her land right into Zeke's arms. At that same time, Bridget turned visible again and called out to Ping.

"Ping! Come and get me!" she shouted up to her Asian-American friend.

The worm then saw Bridget and started to go after her. Just before the worm could eat her, Ping scooped Bridget up and carried her by the arms and the worm fell right down to the ground.

"Whew" Bridget sighed with relief "That was a close one. Thanks Ping"

"No prob, Bridge" said Ping.

Chrissy then ran over to the worm and started swinging him by his tail round and round.

"We call this move, 'The Helicopter'" she said before letting him go and sent him flying somewhere very far away "Sure showed him"

Bridget and Ping then landed right on the ground, where the Groove Squad and the guys were waiting for them. Unfortunately, their landing caused a hole in the road, which they quickly got out of.

"Wow Bridget, when you are wearing spandex and a mask, you surely come through" Penny remarked.

"Aw shuck" Bridget smirked.

"Thanks for saving me, guys" Mac said before kissing Zeke on the cheek.

"Ahem!" Ping said to Zeke as she glared at him and folded her arms.

"Heh, heh" Zeke sheepishly grinned as he dropped Mac to the ground.

"Wait a second" said Chrissy "We did it...we stopped the worm! We're superheroes!"

"Yeah! Alright!" the girls cheered as they high-fived

"Not so fast, ladies" said Adrienne, interrupting their victorious moment "You many have beaten the worm, but it's only the beginning. You'll need a lot of work if you are going to face Nightingale. Regardless, you five were pretty groovy for the first try!"

"Alright!" the girls cheered as they pulled themselves into a group hug.

Just then, Amy Wellington from DiC News Network and her cameraman walked over to Adrienne, ready to get the inside scoop on what was going on.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Amy Wellington from DiC News and we would like to know who are these five heroes who saved our beloved city" she told Adrienne.

"They're the Groove Squad, baby" said Adrienne "Bay City's newest crime fighting superheroes!"

Amy turned to the camera "There you have it folks! The Groove Squad! Looks like we'll be hearing more from these five sexy teens! Back to you, Ted!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Groove Squad has accomplished their first mission! But they will need more time before fighting Nightingale, who we will see a bit more of in the next chapter. Stay tuned for new developments!**


	5. Cheer Pressure

Meanwhile, deep in some other place in Bay City, that dastardly Dr. Nightingale was watching the newscast on our heroines on his television. He knew he had recognized them.

"It's those brats who ruined my plans for domination" he said to himself "LARRY! GET IN HERE!"

Larry rolled into Nightingale's command deck.

"You called, Dr. Nightingale, sir?" he asked.

"It's time to work on a brand new Brain Buster" said the evil scientist "We need props! Steal what you can! I need to get my life back together and my quest for total world domination!"

Larry then made lightning sound effects and some scary organ music to set the mood.

The very next day, the girls all went to cheerleading practice. Star, Roxanne and Stacy were leading the cheer, while Chrissy, Mac and Ping were a bit exhausted from superhero practice, so they were pretty slow on following. Penny, Bridget and Brain were watching them from the bleachers.

Star and her flunkies cheered "So clap your hands and move your feet to that awesome, funky beat! Wildcats! We are the best! Wildcats! Forget the rest! GO WILDCATS!"

Star, Stacy and Roxanne leaped forward and landed on their knees, while Chrissy, Ping and Mackenzie landed on themselves.

"Going somewhere, Chrissy?" Star asked condescendingly "I just assumed with all those bags under your eyes, you must be going on a trip or something. Right ladies?"

Star and Roxanne both giggled.

Chrissy turned to her friends "I hate to admit it, but Star's right. This superhero biz is tougher than I thought. I'm exhausted"

"And what if we're too tired for the championships?" asked Ping.

"Don't worry, Ping" said Chrissy "I've got this under control"

Chrissy got up and approached the other Wildcat Cheerleaders.

"Okay Wildcats, the championship is only a few days away" she said "We've got the cheer down, but we need something a bit more interesting to give them a little razzle dazzle"

"Got any bright ideas, Mon Captain?" Star asked as she folded her arms.

Chrissy thought for a while "I've got it! Why don't we try the Triple Flip?"

"Have you lost your marbles, Chrissy?" asked Star "The guys from Rogersville High tried that a couple years ago and most of them ended up in traction for a month"

"It's just a simple flip" said Chrissy "I'm sure we can pull it off. Now, two groups of three join hands"

Conveniently, there were only six members of the squad, so it would be pretty easy. Chrissy joined hands with Ping and Mac, while Star joined hands with the twins.

Chrissy continued "Okay, now we just jump and do a forward flip. Ready? In 3...2...1!"

The girls all jumped at the same time, but unfortunately, Chrissy and Star crashed into each other, causing everyone to collapse and land onto each other.

"Gee Chrissy, the Triple Flip will sure as heck win us the championships...only in your dreams" Star remarked.

While that was happening, Penny and Bridget were on the bleachers, still trying to figure out what was bothering Penny with Bridget playing the role as a therapist.

"...and that's when I realized that you can have too many French fries" she finished "And that's also when I realized that vanishing creme doesn't really make acne invisible"

"Okay..." Bridget said awkwardly "Time to really look into your mind"

"How do I do that?" asked Penny.

"Just try to think of something going on in your mind right now and tell me what it is" Bridget explained "One technique I'd recommend is meditating"

"Okay...I'll try" said Penny.

Penny inhaled and made a meditation pose, so she started to try to chill her vibes and think about what could possibly be bothering her. She tried and tried, but no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't find anything at all.

"Crumbs!" she pouted "It didn't work at all, Bridget! I tried, but I couldn't find out what was wrong with me!"

"Maybe you need a quiet place to meditate" Bridget remarked "This place is getting kinda noisy"

"Yeah, especially with that antagonizing Star is doing to Chrissy" Penny added.

"It must be difficult having someone antagonizing and snarky on your team" Bridget remarked.

"I can relate" Penny said, referring to Bridget.

Just then, Zeke came running to the cheer squad with something.

"Girls! Girls!" he said as he ran to them "Guess what? Our group picture for the yearbook just came in!"

The girls immediately got up and started running towards Zeke to see the group photo. They were all amazed and awed by how they looked. However, Star also noticed something.

"Hey!" Star snatched the photograph "Chrissy's large and ratty hair is blocking my beautiful face!"

"My hair isn't ratty!" Chrissy retorted.

Star growled and snapped at Chrissy "You dumb blonde! You did this to me! First, you steal my spot on the squad and now you won't even let me be seen in the group photo! Well, you're not gonna get away with this! Come on, girls! Hmph!"

"Hmph" the twins added.

Star turned back to Chrissy "And by the way Chrissy, if we blow the championships, it will be your fault!"

"Yeah, your fault" Stacy and Roxanne said in unison.

"Why?" asked Chrissy.

"Because you're the leader and it's your responsibility to make sure nothing bad happens to us, so if something bad happens to us, it's always your fault!" Star snarked.

Star made a snotty look and walked away with Roxanne and Stacy in tow. Penny and Bridget walked over their friends as soon as the three queen bees left.

"Boy, I'd sure hate to be related to her" Bridget placed her hands on her hips.

Chrissy sighed "I know, Bridge, but what if Star is...in our own stupid way, right? I mean, I haven't really been much of a leader lately and I thought superhero life would be so glamorous and...and..."

Chrissy started to sob and cover her face.

"Aww, don't cry Chrissy, I just hate it when a young woman cr-cr-crieeeeessss!" Ping started sobbing along with Chrissy.

Zeke wrapped her arms around Ping for comfort "There, there, let it all out..."

"Guys, this is not helping!" Mac exclaimed.

"Mac's right" said Penny "Chrissy, you are a good captain, you're just feeling a little insecure"

"I don't think so, Penny" Chrissy sadly said "What if I screw up again? What if I get you guys hurt? I could never forgive myself"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" Penny put her hand on Chrissy's shoulder.

"Yeah" Ping agreed "So you're not-so leader-y, I'm not so brave"

"And I'm so gosh darn big-brained, it hurts" Mackenzie added.

"And I'm part of a broken family" Penny added.

"And I'm stuck with the likes of you four knuckleheads" Bridget finished.

"See? We all have our issues" stated Zeke.

"But, we're working them out...together" Penny finished "After all, that's what friends are for"

Chrissy wiped her tears away "Thanks guys, that means a lot"

"Hola Senorita Chrissy" said Fernando, who was walking towards them.

"Oh my gosh, Fernando" Chrissy gasped.

"Where have you been?" he asked "I was beginning to worry you were avoiding me"

"Sorry Fernando, I guess I was just worried about the championships" Chrissy said shyly.

"Well, there is a dance after the contest and I was wondering if you would like to go with me" Fernando explained.

"Sure!" Chrissy replied with no hesitation "I'd love to!"

"Excellente" said Fernando.

While Chrissy and Fernando walked away holding hands, Star watched from a distance in her white limo, all bitter and envy-like.

"That Chrissy" she growled "She won't get away with this! Fensington! Home!"

In just about a few minutes, Star was driven back to her mansion in the woods outside of town, where she was greeted by her butler.

"Welcome home, Ms. Star" said the butler "Shall I get you a pre-dinner snack?"

"NO!" Star snapped "I just want to beat something so bad right now!"

"Right" said the butler "I'll get your punching bag out"

The hotheaded redhead stormed over to her father's office to complain. When she got there, she saw her father on the phone.

"...I don't care, that's the deal I want" he said to the person on the other line.

"Oh dad, you're home" Star said as she batted her eyelashes "I need your help. There's this girl at school named Chrissy and she's like so ruining my life! She's ruining it so badly that I just wanna rip my hair out!"

"...I want the documents, tomorrow!" Star's father said before hanging up the phone, then turning to his daughter "Sorry dear, I was kind of busy. Now, please tell me from the beginning"

Now before I continue on with the conversation, let me tell you who Star's parental unit was. It was none other than that rancid, putrid, devious, blasphemous, evil little sucker named after the fowl that embodied his essence. It was none other than...Dr. Nightingale. DUM DUM DUM DUMMMM!

Anyways, back to the conversation.

Nightingale cleared his throat "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the narrator, who exactly is this Chrissy person?"

Star began to explain "Chrissy is this girl who like totally wrecking the cheerleading squad, which I should be captain of"

"Well, I'm not so sure what I can do about that" Nightingale said as he rubbed his beard.

"You're like the richest guy in town" said Star "Surely you can do something. Make her parents declare bankruptcy or something. I mean, just look at her!"

Star reached into her pocket and handed her father the photograph of the cheer squad.

Nightingale examined the photo "I see...who exactly is this Chrissy?"

"That one" Star pointed to Chrissy's picture "She's the blonde one whose trashy hair is blocking my face"

Nightingale thought for a moment "This girl looks...familiar. Do I know her from somewhere?"

"I don't think so" Star shook her head "So anyways, can you do something?"

Nightingale thought for a second "I'll um...see what I can do"

"Oh thank you, you're the best daddy in the whole world!" Star said as she hugged her dad.

Nightingale looked at the picture, he knew he saw Chrissy before, but where? And what of the Groove Squad?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now you know I hate to end on such short notice, but I don't want this to be too long. After all, we've gotta get back to Metro City and see what the inspector is up to, now that the universe is in danger and all. Don't worry, we'll get back to Penny and Chrissy after that episode and don't worry, we'll see Gadget and his friends cross paths with the girls in a future episode.**

 **In the meantime, stay tuned for the next episode, where we go back to Metro City for the Dark Entity Arc. If you read this story carefully, you'll notice that there are a few references to said arc and this separate arc will be somewhat involved in the next Groove Squad episode! Stay tuned!**


End file.
